Whipped
by meimeiXxX
Summary: How can someone so beautiful, be so troublesome? To say he was whipped would be an understatement, he was practically her prisoner. kakasaku, gensaku, sasusaku, and a little bit of yamasaku. RATED M for lemon and Language.


Yay! This idea hit me in class one day. I suck at writing due to the fact that I've only been in America for 3 years. I live in Korea before I moved to America. And yes sakura is VERRY OCC. But the story was fun to write. Hope you like it! AND PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review ^__^! Sorry it's a bit short :/!!!! But next chapter will be longer 333 I promise!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any shape or form. If I did Sasuke would be dead.

* * *

Never in his life has kakashi Hatake met anyone so infuriating and someone so addicting as the women in front of him. To say he was whipped was an understatement, he was practically her prisoner; if it wasn't "kakashi-kun can you go shopping with me?" or "Kaka-Kun, would you go to Suna to get me something?," it was something that would cause him great pain or a huge blow to his male ego. Yet, he couldn't escape her clutches, because great pain came with mind blowing euphoric pleasure. It was funny how the legendary copy nin could be brought to his knees, by a silly little girl with pink hair. Hell, if someone told him back then that his cute little student would have him wrap around her fingers he would of laugh in their face, but reality was that he would go to any lengths to make sure she was satisfied, because not even Kami can brace with a disappointed Sakura Haruno.

But all the things he dealt with through his life or the bitter sweet months he spent with her, nothing can compare with the event that occurs today. It started off like any other day; he would wake up next to her with his arms wrap securely around her waist. He would always stare at her in awe and almost every time she took his breath away with her angelic splendor, but truth was beneath the sickening sweet exterior was a devil in disguise. And as though on cue, she always would wake up and catch him staring at her, and a smirk would always grace her flawless face. She practically showered in pride, adoring every little stare or compliment that was thrown at her. She feed off the attention, loving it craving it. The smile on her face could have been mistaken for a smile that was sweet, but knowing her it was sour. He has seen that smile countless of times before, it lacked warmth and compassion, but rather it was a sinister and ugly smile. He was afraid of it, the sight of it sent shiver down his spine, never in his life have he been so perplexed by a mere curve in the mouth.

In the morning, she would always kiss him on the cheek with her perfect rosy lips before leaving their warm bed; and if he was lucky she would give him the rare pleasure of watching her change into her hospital uniform. She didn't do it for him but she did it for her, she wanted him to stare at her, she wasn't even a shame of the fact that she allowed her ex sensei to watch her change. She always made sure that she stripped her clothing away painfully slow and erotic. She would bend over at a perfect ninety degree angle, just to strip off her panties and it would give him a perfect display of her tight opening. Then she would move on to her confined breast, where she replaced her lacy bra with bindings. She would touch them proactively and he swore sometime he would hear a moan come out of her mouth. If he didn't knew the fact that she was a Medic Shinobi, he would have guess that that she made her living as a high class whore.

He was mesmerized by the scene in front of him, it took him all his will power not to push her against the wall and take her. If he did that, he would surely upset Sakura and the little pink hair vixen would probably fine a way to punish him.

Sakura noticed his lingering stares almost immediately and she couldn't help but smirk. The man in front of her looked like starving wolves that haven't ate in weeks. She loved the effect she had on him, and she knew that if she wanted something now was the time to ask.

"_Kaka-Kunnnn?_" Her voice was dripping with sugar as she emphasizes his name, her smirk was replaced with a more soft and no doubt forced smile.

"_Hai?"_ he sighed, with a little bit of annoyance in his tone.

"_Kaka-kun? Are you angry at me?"_ Her eyebrows narrow in confusion and she her face showed fake concern. _"I was just going to ask, if you want to go out to dinner tonight-but but, if you don't want to its okay, I'll just go by myself or maybe Genma might take me." _ She suggested the idea innocently, but he knew there was no way in hell Genma was just going to take her out to dinner for the heck of it. Knowing that bastard he would probably try everything to get into her pants.

Even though Kakashi didn't feel like going to some over-priced restaurant tonight where Sakura would be the only one eating since kakashi wouldn't take his mask off in public, he couldn't bare with the thought of Genma taking HIS cherry blossom out to dinner.

He closed his eyes and ran his hand through silver locks, his handsome features showed signs of irritation_. "Sakura… I'm not angry and no need to have Genma take you either. I'll be more than happy to take you out to dinner, but can you choose a place that's a bit less pricy. Yesterday's Dinner cost over half a month's salary."_

His face was impassive and it lack emotion, but inside he knew that he was fucked. What the hell was wrong with him? He inwardly smack himself in the head. He knew that not giving Sakura what she wanted or even suggesting something would send her over the edge.

But it was true; his wallet could only take so much. Kakashi was a cheap man and before he dated Sakura, he was a rich one at that. He didn't need luxurious food or jewelry or clothing, the basic things in life were enough. He was practically the best paid shinobi in Konoha second only to the hokage; taking on mainly A rank and B rank missions, and at times S rank. But now those missions weren't enough to support his Sakura. Kakashi had to take on triple the amount of missions, just so he can pay for Sakura's mortgage, Food, Clothes- practically he paid for everything. To make matters worse, the damn women only want the finest things in life; he remembered that when she became a Jounin she insisted that as a gift kakashi should buy her a new condo. He thought that she just wanted a small condo that was enough room for one person but apparently he was dead wrong. Kami if he knew that she wanted a fully furnished 4 room condo in the upper scale side of Konoha, all to herself, he would had declined.

Sakura was fuming, how dare he tell her that? Just because she likes champagne with her lobster, doesn't mean he have to point out the price. It didn't matter, either way she was going to get what she wants. Her kaka-kun wasn't hard to persuade, all she had to do was put on a show and he was putty in her hands.

She bit down on her bottom lips and tears threatened to spill out of her emerald orbs, her arms were wrapped around her own body and it was pretty clear that she was hurt by his words. _"Oh...I'm sorry Kaka-kun, I'm sorry for causing you all this trouble. I didn't know I was a burden, I won't ask for anything anymore. "_ Her voice was soft and she caressed his face and gave him a small peck before she stride out of the room.

To see her so sad was heartbreaking, he wanted to grab her and tell her he would do anything for her, but she left before he was given the chance.

**Sakura's Point of view**

Sakura left his apartment triumphant and smirking. Yet again she won their little battle, all she had to do was shed crocodile tears and say a few sweet lines and he was hooked. She wasn't sad that he said that, angry yes, but not sad. The sad act was just to make him guilty.

As much as she loves her kaka-kun, she loves the game they play even more. To her the game was the most amusing thing in the world despite the fact that it broke down every man she dated. And from experience, she found out that the strongest ones were the most fun to break. One of the poor men, who were caught in her lust, was Izumo, one of the chunnins who guard the gates of Konoha. He was a good looking man with a nice built, but even a ninja like him was driven mad by Sakura.

Sakura wasn't a bad person for playing this games, it wasn't her fault that they couldn't handle her. Besides she only did this so she can find the right man- okay maybe she did this for a little fun, but the main was reason was to find a man who can pamper her and was obedient to her.

Now all she had to do was waiting and see what kind of "sorry gift" her Kaka-kun would give her tonight. She was dreaming of thousands of possibility as she walked happily to work.

**Inside Kakashi's apartment **

The act of affection was so sincere…so real, but it was all part of her game. She was as good as an actress as she was a shinobi. Is it possible that she doesn't really love him? is it possible that she was using him?

Kakashi didn't really ponder on the though, since he had a bigger problem on his hands right now. Why couldn't he just tell her yes? It would have been so much easier, but now he has to think of something that would make her happy again. He has to do something that would take her breath away. He didn't know how, but he knew one thing for sure it was going to be expensive and troublesome.

_END_

_A/n: Kakashi is SOOOOO sweet ^_^! I know I made sakura somewhat of a bitch in this one, but It made the story line interesting! Please review (:. I hope to update soon 3333. Give me your thoughts? (:! Review! Review! Till next time! Mei-mei ^_^! _

_P.S I NEED A BETA! _


End file.
